


Water

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Hi Pink mshoneysucklepink, you don’t know me, I don’t know you, but happy birthday.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeysucklepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/gifts).



> Hi Pink mshoneysucklepink, you don’t know me, I don’t know you, but happy birthday.

They say to never get close to the water. 

Kurt never listens. He like no other knows how dangerous the water can be, since it took his mother from him, but something about the water appeals to Kurt.

Or actually, it’s a someone.

Blaine doesn’t call himself a mermaid (“Those fairy tale creatures you humans call mermaids? Please!”), but he’s definitely from the sea. Blaine says there’s no term for his species in human language, but Kurt doesn’t mind.

They met when Kurt was waiting at the shore for some kind of miracle. He’s been coming back to the water for ages, just because he’s always hoped for something.

Blaine was stuck between some rocks and Kurt saved him, not seeing that Blaine wasn’t human. As a thank you, Blaine kissed Kurt, since that is usual for his kind. Unfortunately for him, a kiss as a thank you from a stanger isn’t usual for human beings.

Kurt had pushed Blaine off him, and he was Blaine’s… well, his tail. Hurt, Blaine dove underwater and Kurt hadn’t seen him for days. Kurt came back to the water in the hope of seeing him, and apologizing, and kissing him again.

Okay, the latter hasn’t happened yet, since kissing isn’t the same to Blaine, but Kurt wants him to understand why Kurt wants to kiss him.

“Are you ready to teach me more about you humans?” Blaine asks when he surfaces.

“Absolutely,” Kurt says. So far, Blaine has learned enough, so it might be the right time to tell Blaine what kisses mean to humans. “So, let’s talk about love!”

“Love? I love love!”

So Kurt tells him everything, or at least, he hopes so. He talks about what it’s like to fall in love with someone, and what people who love each other do, and how people react to love. 

“And when people love each other, they kiss each other.”

Blaine looks surprised. “Do people only kiss after experiencing all of those feelings?”

“Most of the time, yes.”

“That is so weird,” Blaine says in amazement, “That kissing someone like I kissed you when we first met is so different to you humans. What is it like?”

Kurt doesn’t admit it, but he wouldn’t know. He’d like to know, though. He’d really, really like to know.

“Do you want me to show you?”

Blaine nods eagerly.

So Kurt takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss Blaine. When he pulls away, Blaine still has his eyes closed.

“Oh…” he says happily, “Now I get it.”


End file.
